bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Striker
Striker is an enemy and a part of the "Butcher Gang" that appears in Chapter 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a twisted clone of one of the cartoon characters seen in the "The Butcher Gang" cartoon. Background Description Striker's physical form looks rather macabre, and quite different comparing to his cartoon form. His head is very disfigured, with large lips sewn together with a few stitches, an extra mouth with maniacal teeth on the top of his head, a movable human-like eyeball placed in the right eye-socket with three "straps", and a normal-looking pie eye as his left eye. There are two straps from his forehead resembling shoe-laces. Unlike his original cartoon form, he lacks a pair of pointed fangs. He has a long torso, short legs with shoes, and two pairs of long, thin arms with hands wearing two-darted white gloves, unlike his original cartoon version. His arms from the left side are fused by an extender bar which acts as his main weapon, with only one hand to total up three hands. On his stomach seems to resemble some kind of "lips" opened wide. Behavior Like his colleagues, Piper and Fisher, Striker appears randomly wandering around certain areas of the workshop. If he spots Henry, Striker will rush to him and if possible will hit him with a punching attack, and uses his teeth from the second mouth located from the top of his head to bite if approaching too close. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Early on in the chapter, Henry can see few clones of Striker laying dead in the giant pool of ink from the flooded warehouse where the clones of strapped dead Boris and Piper, and few hanging clones of Fisher are found. While solving tasks for "Alice", Striker can be found in several places along the workshop, trying to kill Henry if Striker sees him. He starts appearing around after Henry reaches the room with split chambers, both of which housing a Swollen Searcher. Sometimes during the task of collecting valve cores for "Alice", killing Striker will cause him to drop the valve core. Trivia * Striker's name is most likely referred to how he strikes Henry with his extendable arm. * Striker, along with Piper, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering around the workshop. ** He is also seen running across the bridge. * Striker is seen in the image during the "Path of the Demon" ending, along with Piper, Fisher, and a Searcher. * Striker, as the "Butcher Gang" enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced to "speak no evil" due his main mouth sewn shut with stitches. * This is the only "Butcher Gang" enemy to never equip a weapon based on the ones Henry wields. Instead, the extender bar for his left arm was his own original weapon. * Prior update patch 1.3.1, there is a slightly rare bug where Striker "levitates" with his limbs stretching in a glitchy manner after killing him. * Striker's design of having a pear-shaped stomach and four arms (although two left arms are fused into one to make three arms) may look quite similar to the spider character from the Silly Symphony short "Woodland Café". Audio Gallery CH3 Demon.png|Striker, along with Piper, Fisher, and a Searcher, as seen from the "Path of the Demon" ending. AttackYouScrondrel.jpg|Striker approaching Henry. Giphy.gif|Striker as he appears for a split second from Chapter 3's reveal trailer. InkiliciousCreature.gif|Striker running across the bridge. Striker_d.png|Striker's texture map. ButchersGangPoster.png|Striker's cartoon form (right) as seen on "The Butcher Gang" poster. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males